1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of hair cutting and thinning scissors, and more particularly, to a serrated type of scissors which includes a serrated blade and a non-serrated blade pivoted together.
2. Description of Related Art
Hair cutting and thinning operations are commonly practiced in hair dressing establishments, where a hairdresser or barber uses a hair cutting apparatus known as "thinning scissors". The typical thinning scissors comprises a plain blade, a serrated blade, and means for pivotally joining both blades together. The plain blade normally presents a straight line edge. The serrated blade is provided with a large number of evenly spaced teeth. The thinning scissors allows the user to reduce the bulk of an area of hair without shortening the overall length of hair as seen by an observer.
In the hair thinning operation with the prior art thinning scissors, part of the hair will fall into the interstices between adjacent teeth, and part of the hair will be entrapped in grooves (usually triangularly shaped) at the ends of the teeth. Only the hairs which have been entrapped will be cut, while the hairs which fall into the interstices will be unaffected. This thinning operation will be more clearly understood by reference to FIG. 2 which shows the relationship between the grooves 25 and the interstices 27 in the prior art.
It has generally been assumed that in order to produce lesser thinning effects with the prior art scissors, the size of the interstices must be much larger than that of each groove. This has been put into practice by widening the spacing between the teeth relative to the opening of the grooves, namely the width of each tooth. However, the problem with such an approach is not in designing scissors which would satisfy the structural requirements, but in the fact that with scissors of this type, the serrated blade slides against the non-serrated cutting blade as both blades are brought close, and the two blades no longer engage properly in a thinning action. Thus, even a highly skilled user has difficulty in using wide-spaced thinning scissors to properly achieve certain artistic hair configurations. To date, no scissors that overcome this problem have come into existence.